historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Trenton
The Battle of Trenton was a small but pivotal battle of the American Revolutionary War that took place on the morning of 26 December 1776 in Trenton, New Jersey. General George Washington led 2,400 Continental Army troops across the Delaware River to ambush Johann Rall's 1,500 Hessians at Trenton, where the Hessians had just celebrated Christmas in an extravagant party; Rall ignored a warning that Washington's army was closing in. The battle was a perfect American victory, with only five Americans being wounded (two men died of the cold); 22 Hessians were killed, while 83 were wounded and 1,000 captured in the victory that led to the revival of the patriot cause. Background Following the battles for New York and the battle of Fort Lee in the autumn of 1776, the Continental Army was forced to retreat south through New Jersey, with the British occupying New York City and New Jersey. As the end of December and the start of 1777 neared, many Continental soldiers' enlistments would expire, so General George Washington decided to lead his rag-tag volunteer army into one last battle to lift the spirits of his men. His forces were forced back to McKonkey's Ferry by Christmas time, and he had only 5,000 troops to face Howe's 32,000-strong army in New York and New Jersey. However, he received word that 1,500 Hessians (German mercenaries hired by the British) under Colonel Johann Rall were celebrating Christmas in the city of Trenton, just across the Delaware River from McKonkey's Ferry, and he gambled on a surprise attack to defeat the Hessians. With 2,400 troops and 18 artillery, Washington led a secret crossing of the Delaware River and arrived in New Jersey silently. His men marched 9 miles south to Trenton, where the Hessians had encamped. The Hessians had enjoyed Christmas celebrations on 25 December, with the officers getting drunk; Colonel Rall, in a stupor, shoved a warning note in his pocket, one that informed him that Washington was en route to Trenton. The warning was ignored, and the Hessians would be caught off guard. Battle 's militia ambushing a Hessian patrol]] 's The Capture of the Hessians at Trenton]]At 8:00 AM, Washington rode in front of his soldiers and led an assault on the outpost, with Edward Hand's Pennsylvania militia blocking the road to Princeton and General John Sullivan blocking the approaches to Assunpink Creek, effectively encircling the Hessians in Trenton. He also sent artillery to King and Queen Streets to assist the patriot infantry, and the Americans ambushed the Hessians. The Hessians were at a disadvantage; their powder was dampened by the snow, rendering some of their guns useless (Knyphausen's regiment was driven off in a bayonet charge by John Stark's regiment after their weapons malfunctioned). The Americans, who had taken up shelter indoors (and therefore kept their powder dry) , were able to outfight the Hessians, who launched failed bayonet charges and futile escape attempts. Thomas Forrest's guns on Queen Street ended all Hessian attempts to break out through that street, and Rall led one last charge. The two Hessian regiments were fired on from three sides, and Rall was mortally wounded. Most of the Hessians fled into an orchard, where they were forced to surrender. A dying Rall surrendered his army to Washington, who took 1,000 prisoners; the rest of the Hessians were killed or wounded. Only five Americans were lost, being injured in the battle; two Americans froze to death. All four Hessian colonels in Trenton were killed in the battle. Aftermath The small battle at Trenton had a huge effect on the morale of the patriot cause. As the year ended, a great victory had been won against the British and Hessians despite the odds being stacked against Washington's army, and the battle showed that the Americans had recovered from the disasters in New York and northern New Jersey earlier that year. Charles Cornwallis' home leave would be prematurely cancelled, and he would be called back to lead the British army in New Jersey against Washington. Many of the Americans that fought in the battle renewed their enlistments to continue the fight for Washington and the Continental Army, inspired by the success, and the victory at the Battle of Princeton would show the tides turning. Category:Battles Category:American Revolutionary War